


and nothing more

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny fill for the crossdressing theme at comment_fic. Written for the prompt <i>Dean, sitting in the Impala in a red summer dress.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and nothing more

Hands at his waist, strong and gentle, treating him like something precious. One hand slides up, rubs lightly at a nipple through the soft red cotton of the dress. Dean turns his head, his lips brushing against skin, and arms tighten around him, a soft, quiet breath against his hair. 

‘You good?’ 

Dean nods, makes an encouraging sound. Fingers trace gentle circles against his bare knee; if he didn’t know better, he’d think the touch was almost hesitant. 

The dress rustles softly as it’s pushed up his thigh. He spreads his legs involuntarily wider.

‘Slut.’ The word is affectionate, warm, accompanied by a hoarse chuckle against his ear, betraying nervousness.

He nuzzles in then, reassuring, murmuring nonsense; lifts and arranges himself over bare thighs that shiver under him. He winds his arms around firm shoulders, his fingers sliding into hair that’s soft, dark, beloved. He smiles a little, imagining how ridiculous he must look with the short sleeves of the dress flapping over his thick arms.

‘So beautiful.’ Murmured against his ear as hands—surer of themselves now—stroke his skin as if mapping it, slide his dress up over his waist, baring him. Dean gasps against parted lips, his cherry gloss smearing over them, between them, sweet and slippery, tasting suspiciously like something he’ll never be able to name.


End file.
